A Perfect Christmas
by srhittson
Summary: This is a fiction for the Chit Chat Christmas gift exchange. I hope you all enjoy and have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.


**AN: This is my Chit Chat Christmas story for . The pairing is JJ/Emily. The prompts are I listen to the Bells, hoarfrost, Christmas Stockings, and ugly Christmas sweaters. I hope you enjoy and Have a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.**

All was quiet in the house. It was a little after midnight on Christmas morning. Slowly a door opened down the hall. Quietly the brunette tiptoed down the hall into the living room where the tree was set up. The brunette stopped and breathed in the fresh smell of pine from the tree. It was a real tree; JJ wouldn't let any other kind in their house. The brunette then started to get the presents out and under the tree. As soon as all the presents were under the tree, the brunette started towards the cookies and milk. She had just bitten off one of the points of a star when two arms wrapped around her waist from behind. A blonde head rested on the brunette's shoulder as the blonde whispered in her ear, "Are you going to share those with me, Emily?"

"If you want me to I will. But only with you, JJ," Emily replies.

"Hand me a Christmas tree will you?" JJ asks Emily. Emily takes the requested cookie and holds it up so that JJ can take a bite.

"Mmmmmmm. . . These are good cookies Em," JJ moans.

"Why thank you, but if you keep making that noise there is something else I'm going to eat."

"Em, have you been a very naughty girl?"

"Let's go to our bedroom and I'll show you just how naughty I've been." With that Emily lifts up JJ and carries her into their bedroom.

"Mommy! Momma! Get up! It's Chwissmas!" Henry yells as he jumps on their bed.

"What time is it?" Emily asks as she looks at the clock. "It's only six in the morning. Do you think you can sleep a few more hours?"

"But it's Chwistmas!" Henry whines in his cute little boy voice.

"I think that means no Em," JJ says with a sigh.

"Hey buddy, will you go back to your room to wait while Mommy and I get dressed?" Emily asks the little boy.

"But I wanna open pwesents," Henry whines again.

"The sooner you go to your room, the sooner we can get dressed. The sooner we get dressed, the sooner we can open presents," JJ reasons.

The little boy's eyes lit up as he scurries off to his rom. The two women quickly get dressed. As they pass Henry's room, they see that he is waiting directly inside the doorway.

"Well come on Champ. It's Christmas!" Emily exclaims as she scoops up Henry and carries him into the living room.

Henry is so excited until he sees what is missing. "Santa forgot to fill the stockings!"

Emily and JJ exchange a look. They were a little preoccupied and forgot to fill the stockings. "I think Santa was just playing a game. He wants you to earn your resents so you have to look around," Emily says.

"I'm sure the stocking stuffers are around here somewhere," JJ says.

Henry is excited about playing a game. He looks around and under the couch. He looks in the kitchen, and in the bathroom. He knows not to go into Momma and Mommy's bedroom when they are not in there. He finally thinks to look in the hall closet, and that is where he finds the stocking stuffers.

"Good job buddy," Emily says, "I'll separate this into piles for us. You can go ahead and open your presents."

This is all the little boy needs before he starts to tear open the wrapping paper. From Hotch and Jack he got a preschool I Spy game. Reid gave him a solar system floor puzzle. Morgan and Garcia gave him a pirate treasure combo pack. Rossi gave Henry a plasma car; he also gave one to Jack so they wouldn't get jealous. After all the presents were open there was a box from the Ambassador left. It contained three matching sweaters and a note saying wear these to dinner. The sweaters are the ugliest Emily has ever seen. They are red with some sort of design on them but it was too difficult to figure out what. It could be a dragon or a snowflake or a tree, who knows what it is.

"Mother is usually good at choosing good looking clothes, but it seems that she is horrible at Christmas sweaters," Emily says.

"We don't have to leave for a couple of more hours," JJ says, "What do you want to do with this time?"

"Can I go play with my pwesents?" Henry asks ready to play with his new toys.

"Of course buddy," Emily tells the little boy and he runs of to play.

JJ turns on the radio. As JJ sits back down on the couch Emily says, "I have one more present for you."

Emily gets down on one knee, pulls out a ring and asks, "JJ I know this is a little late but will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

"Yes," JJ replies as she pulls Emily back on the couch and kisses her. Emily puts the ring on JJ's finger.

This ended up being the best Christmas ever. I started off with missing stocking stuffers and ended up being a beautiful proposal. JJ rests her head on Emily's shoulder as they curl up on the couch listening to "I listen to the Bells", and look out the hoarfrost covered window. It was perfect and they wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
